Elevated platforms are used for a variety of recreational and utilitarian uses ranging from elevated shooting platforms for hunters to camera platforms at sporting events for photographers. As a result, elevated platforms can come in a variety of forms ranging from platforms mounted to an existing support structure to free standing platforms that have an integrated support structure. Regardless of the particular use or form of the elevated platform, all elevated platforms must present an elevated surface generally parallel to the ground that is sufficiently stable to allow individuals to safely stand and move on the elevated surface, often while the individual is wielding a firearm, a camera or other equipment.
Freestanding elevated platforms having an integrated support structure are often preferred to elevated platforms mounted to existing support structures in locations where suitable support structures are scarce such as near sports fields or in sparsely wooded areas. However, an inherent drawback of freestanding elevated platforms is that the large and often unwieldy integrated support structure must be transported to and positioned at the desired location. As such, freestanding elevated platforms are often constructed with lightweight materials arranged in a basic framework configuration that is easily transportable, but as a result is often less stable. The inherent tradeoff between weight and stability limit the effectiveness of freestanding elevated platforms.
In an effort to improve the stability of freestanding elevated platforms, integrated support structures are often mounted to vehicles to assist in the transport and positioning of the elevated platforms. By mounting the freestanding elevated platform to a vehicle, heavier and more stable support structures can be used. While this approach improves the effectiveness of freestanding elevated platforms, the presently available vehicle mounted elevated platforms suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, many presently available vehicle mounted platforms, such as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,844, extend above the vehicle when mounted to the vehicle even when the vehicle is in motion. Although some vehicle mounted platforms, such as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,428, are switchable between a deployed configuration in which the elevated platform extended above the vehicle and a retracted configuration for transporting the elevated platform, at least a portion of the platform or support structure remains extended above the vehicle even in the retracted position. However, mounting the platform to a vehicle such that the platform extends above the vehicle at all times can shift the center of mass of the combined platform and vehicle significantly higher creating a risk of a rollover while the vehicle is moving. Similarly, the elevated platform can become caught on or impact low hanging structures or objects, which limits the areas that the mounted platform can be navigated to by the vehicle.
A related drawback to presently available vehicle mounted platforms is that the most presently available platforms often incorporate the vehicle as part of the support structure. For example, the support structures depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,477 and 5,042,614 are mounted to the vehicle's frame and use the vehicle as a base to maintain the balance of the support structure. Most recreational and utility vehicles comprise components for navigating rough terrain, such as shock absorbers. However, these components are typically designed to allow the wheels of the vehicle to move up and down relative the vehicle frame in response to rough terrain and as such also decreases the stability of any platform mounted to the vehicle frame. Similarly, if the vehicle is not positioned on a flat surface and as a result is slightly tilted, the mounted platform will be similarly tilted reducing the stability of the platform.
Presently available vehicle mounted platforms are effective for transporting and positioning freestanding elevated platforms, but suffer from a number of drawbacks that affect the overall performance of the elevated platform and that limit the locations suitable for using the elevated platforms.